Falling For You
by tracemasonfreak101
Summary: Edward cheats on Bella. Rosalie cheats on Emmett. Will Bella and Emmett fall in love or be stuck in the past? REVIEW. this is my first twilight fic.


**Falling For You **

**Summary: Edward cheats on Bella. Rosalie cheats on Emmett. Will Bella and Emmett be able to face the fact that Edward and Rosalie love each other and will they fall in love with each other as well? read on to find out. REVIEW. **

It started out as a normal cloudy day in Forks, and deep in the forest where The Cullens live everything seemed normal, except everything was about to go down in turmoil. And two vampires get hurt today, and what they don't know is that they may fall in love with each other and start a new part of thier lives.

In the big glass house where Carlisle Cullen and his vampire family, including the newest addtion Bella Swan Cullen, live. There was tension in the air, and it was between Edward and Bella, and Emmett and Roaslie.

"Edward! why are you acting so strange?!" Bella Cried. She noticed that her edward hasn't been hugging her or kissing her at all lately, and she has to get to the bottom of it. edward ignored her and just slammed his room door in front of Bella.

In another part of the house, Emmett asked Rosalie the same question and it ended up the same, but Rosalie went into Edward's room instead of her own. Emmett and Bella were both standing outside of Edward's room door, wondering why thier lovers have been acting so starnge for the past month now.

"Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yea."

"Why is Edward and Rosalie acting so weird for the past month?"

"I don't know Emmett I just don't know, let's go in to see why."

So with all of thier vampire strength, Emmett and Bella pushed open the closed door, and when they went into Edward's room they automaticlly knew why Rosalie and Edward have been acting so weird. They were both kissing each other. Both touching each other everywhere you could possibly think of.

Emmett and Bella were standing in the corner of the dimmed room watching as thier lovers were kissing each other.

"Ed..ward." Bella managed to spat out through the tears in her eyes and the lump in her throat.

Immediatly Edward and Roaslie stopped kissing when they knew Emmett and Bella were in the room. They just stood up thier hands intertwined together. They were both silent then they turned and just like that they flew out the window into the hard cold rain.

Emmett held out his hand, Bella, relunctantly, grabbed it and twisted her cold stone fingers into his and out they went after Edward and Rosalie.

After an hour of searching, Emmett and Bella returned, with no Edward or Rosalie.

"I can't believe them." Bella cried. Her bright frozen gold eyes were filling up with tears, she couldnt help it to cry in front of Emmett but she has been betrayed by the person she thought that loved her.

"Shh. It's ok Bella. I can't believe them either, I feel so horrible." Emmett said then hugged the crying Bella and stroked her hair. "Let's go to my room so we don't have to be in here."

"Ok." Bella sniffed then followed Emmett down the dark corridors of the empty house, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper were hunting while Edward and Rosalie were who knows where.

They were in Emmett's room laying on the bed just curled up next to each other, consoling each other on what happened to them today, even thought they never sleep they just stayed there the whole night.. in each others arms.

**The Next Day... Bella's POV **

The gray light coming in through the windows alerted me that it was morning.

"Emmett, it's morning." I gave him a little push on the arm. nothing. I punched him. nothing. then I decided to kiss him on the cheek. His eyes opened right away.

"Morning." He grinned. His cheeks colored pink.

"Emmett, Bella!' Charlisle yelled. We rushed down stairs and we stood in the kitchen, looking from Esme to Charlisle with a look of concern in thier eyes. This must not be a good sign.

"We heard about Edward and Rosalile, and we found them. In a cave, making out and making love." Charlisle said sadly. There was this unusual pain in my chest even though i'm no longer human. I felt a squeeze on my hand. I looked up and I saw Emmett, and the look in his eyes made me feel reassured.

"Rest assured they will be punished." Esme said and gave me a tight hug of reassurance. The Carlisle gave me a tighter hug, and I knew I had nothing to worry about.

After they walked away, it was just me and Emmett. "Bella, let's go out."

I looked at him. "Where?"

"I don't know, let's go for a drive." He smiled that half-smiled I adored.

"Ok."

**Emmett's POV... In The Car **

As I drove, I glanced over at Bella, it's weird seeing her as a vampire. I was so used to her human beauty, but I actually love her new form, so breathtaking, I would love to kiss those lips, cause Edward used to brag about how much her lips were soft even after her transformation.

I drove us up north, I think it's nice to head into the mountains to be alone, just me and her, cause I actually am falling in love with Bella and it's great. It's a stronger attraction than I had with Rosalie. And that Is why I am taking Bella up north.

**Bella's POV**

I noticed Emmett staring at me, and it felt good. I never felt this good when me and _him_ were together. It was good to know that at least Emmett cared about me. As I wacthed out the window I felt my eyelids getting heavier, and I drifted off to sleep.

when I woke up I saw that I was in a room, with maroon colored walls, and beige furniture, it looked like Emmett's room back in Forks. "Emmett?" I called out in a soft voice.

"Bella. You're Awake." He smiled.

"yea. I am." I smiled.

It was silent for a minute, it was a good kind of silence, the silence where you're right next to someone you love very much. Then before I could say anything, I felt Emmett's lips crash aganist mine, his tounge licking the bottom of my lip dying to get inside and I let him and out tounges danced with one another. I didn't want this to end. Not yet at least. too soon. too soon.

We eventually broke, and when we did we laid down on the soft bed, his arms tight around my waist, his lips kissed my cheeks, then went down for my neck.

"Emmett. Why did you bring me up here?" I asked when he finally stopped kissing me everywhere,.

"Cause I wanted to ask you something." He said

"Ok, what is it?"

"Bella, will you...." He started. "marry me?"

I was stunned, then he pulled out this amazing diamond ring I have ever seen. It was beautiful. and it was hard to say no.

"YES! yes I will marry you Emmett."

"YEA!!!" He smiled then kissed me passionatley. I deepened it. and then when we broke apart, he said these four words:

"I LOVE YOU MRS. CULLEN"

**FIN. **

**yay im done. this is my first twilight fic, and i think emmett would look cute with bella. oh well, what did u think? reveiw reveiw review. **


End file.
